600 Miles
by blamsturbation
Summary: Written for Blam week 2015. A road trip from Ohio to New York can be eventful and scary in the most unexpected ways.


**A/N: I'll be a bit late with all of these but I'm blaming it on the timing, three huge exams around the same time as Blam week isn't an easy thing to handle. I've spent hours at the library just trying to get everything done but they still won't be out in time.** ** **I don't want to post unfinished pieces and it has taken longer than expected, but** you know, at least they hopefully won't have mistakes in them! :) So here it goes, Day 1 of Blam week: Road Trip!**

* * *

After months and months of waiting to finally get to New York, the day was finally here and Blaine and Sam couldn't be more exited.  
Even though sitting in a car full of cardboard boxes for nearly 10 hours wouldn't be ideal for most people, both of the boys were thrilled to be able to do this.

Kurt, Rachel and Artie had all traveled by plane when they had first moved to the city and had taken only the necessary things with them, having the rest shipped there afterwards. It had worked well enough for them and Blaine had thought about doing the same thing but after having a chat with Sam they'd decided to go for a different option; taking it all with them and driving to New York. It would be a nice road trip for them to enjoy at the same time.

Blaine had been surprised to find out that Sam was only taking his guitar, one cardboard box of things like comics and his gaming consoles and some clothes with him. Turning to look at the mountain of unnecessary junk he'd been preparing to take with him he had let out a sigh and ringed Sam to come over.

It had taken them the whole day to go through everything. After getting many questioning looks from Sam when he found out what he had wanted to take with him, he'd given up most of the junk, only refusing to leave out too much of his wardrobe. There had even been an awkward moment when Sam had stumbled across his collection of sex toys and started going through them, insisting that he has packed too many of them as well. After a lot of blushing on Blaine's end and confusion on Sam's they'd managed to pick out only the most important ones.

Four boxes and three suitcases full of clothes instead of the ten boxes and five suitcases were a good improvement, one that Sam could agree to. If he missed something too much he could always make his parents ship it to New York afterwards.

They'd decided to have one last bro-sleepover the night before after having spent the entire day with their families. Eating popcorn and watching all kinds of road trip movies they could find, they'd cuddled unusually close on the couch and had fallen asleep there. When Blaine's mother had woken them up after they had both dozed off they had muttered a few thank yous and made their way to Blaine's room to share the bed, both feeling too lazy to pull out the usual mattress for Sam.

Sam's family had come over the morning they had packed the car to say goodbye with the Anderson parents. Stevie had hugged Sam tightly, holding back his tears as Stacey had cried so hard her mother had to pull her aside just to help her breathe so she wouldn't faint. Sam had cried with them as well, giving long and tight hugs to all his family members.

Blaine had gotten hugged by the Evans family as well but he had managed to hold back his tears easily. His own mother had given him a hug before rushing inside to take a call from work, her husband following her inside, nodding at Blaine and telling him to stay well-mannered in the city as if he actually cared.

Waving goodbye to the Evans family had seemed important to Sam so Blaine had jumped on the driver's seat and let Sam concentrate on leaving his family, the people that actually seemed to care enough to come over to say goodbye properly.

The moment Sam couldn't see his family anymore he turned to look forward, clearly deep in thought.

"Are you okay?" Blaine asked, glancing over at Sam whenever he could.

Sam just let out a sigh and shrugged, turning to look out of the window as if doing that could somehow fix the fact that he already missed his parents and siblings more than ever.

They sat in silence for a while, Blaine keeping an eye on Sam in case he needed some support. It wasn't until they got to the highway that Sam spoke up.

"I wanna go back."

This was the thing that Blaine had been worried about, that Sam would change his mind about going to the big city. He'd been raised differently and he appreciated the silence of the countryside a lot more than Blaine did.

"Your family will be here when we get back in a few months, Sam. They're going to be fine without you. My mom promised to check on them for you every now and then to make sure they have enough money. She's even paying for Stevie and Stacey's hobbies." Blaine assured, making Sam let out a frustrated sigh.

"I know but I still can't help but worry. What if they're going to get bullied at school and my parents can't do anything about it? They'll have no one to protect them." Sam started freaking out but stopped when Blaine set his hand on his shoulder.

"If they'll get bullied I'll make sure that we'll fly back to Lima right away, and take Santana with us, to take care of it. I doubt it'll happen though, they're great kids. Everyone loves them. They haven't gotten bullied before so why would it change now?" Blaine tried to talk some sense into his friend and luckily it seemed to work.

Sam slumped on his seat, turning to look at Blaine properly. "Thanks, man. You're right."

Blaine turned to look at Sam and smiled at him, receiving a grin back. "I'm scared too but knowing that you're going to be there with me makes me feel like everything's going to be okay." Blaine confessed before turning his eyes back to the road.

"Dude, of course it does." Sam replied. "I've been homeless so if we end up on the streets you know that I know what we're supposed to do."

Blaine couldn't help but chuckle, shaking his head. "We're not going to end up homeless, Sam." he laughed. "I meant that I'm not going to be the only one new to the city. Everyone else has already spent time there and they're familiar with it. We get to discover it together."

"We're gonna go see the Statue of Liberty together, right?" Sam asked, already getting excited about the trip.

"We'll go tomorrow if you want to." Blaine promised, making Sam fistpump next to him.

"New York's going to be awesome." Sam stated, turning on the radio and starting to go through the channels to find a song that they'd both know so they could sing along.

* * *

"Dude, you and Kurt aren't going to have sex tonight when we get there, right?"

Blaine turned to look at Sam, not being able to get words out of his mouth.

"I haven't gotten laid since Brittany dumped me and listening to you two get it on doesn't sound like the ideal first night at the Big Apple." Sam explained, making Blaine blush.

"Well Kurt and I have been apart for quite a long time now." Blaine mumbled out, embarrassed to admit that they had been planning on it, even though he knew his best friend wouldn't judge him.

Sam just huffed, turning to look at his friend. "Can you at least do it after everyone else is asleep for sure?" he asked.  
"Yeah, sure." Blaine promised, hoping he'd remember to mention it to Kurt too.

* * *

"Dude, can you pull over, I need to take a leak."

"No Sam, I can't just pull over right now."

Sam just groaned, starting to go through everything in his backpack.

"What are you doing?" Blaine couldn't help but ask, frowning as he tried to focus on the road the best he could.

"I'm gonna pee into the empty water bottle." Sam replied like it wasn't a big deal.

Blaine turned to look at him with his eyes wide open. "You can't do that!" he argued, grabbing the bottle from Sam and throwing it to the backseat.

"You've got to pull over then." Sam whined, unbuckling his seatbelt so he could get the bottle back from where it was not laying on the middle bench of the backseat.

"I'll stop at the next gas station, just please don't pull your dick out and start peeing in a bottle. That's for emergencies only." Blaine begged, starting to drive a bit faster.

"Be fast then, I don't want to piss my pants." Sam replied, watching Blaine nod frantically as he drove past the speed limit, desperate to find the next gas station. He wasn't sure if he could handle his best friend pulling his dick out in front of him no matter how many times he'd say that it's okay for bros to do.

The moment he saw a gas station ahead he let out a cheer of victory. Sam also seemed very relieved and the second Blaine stopped the vehicle Sam was out of the car and running towards the bathrooms. Blaine couldn't help but laugh as he followed his friend out of the car, making sure to lock the doors.

"Why are you getting out too?" Sam yelled at him from where he was standing by the bathroom door.

"What, I'm not allowed to need to pee as well?" Blaine yelled back, laughing at his friend who was rushing inside, already unzipping his pants.

* * *

Two hours later they were both starting to get a bit hungry but neither had said a word about it.

It wasn't until Blaine's stomach rumbled loudly that they decided to look for a place where they could get something to eat.

"There's no way we're eating that junk that can be bought from the gas stations, Sam. We need to find a proper restaurant."

"Blaine, you can't get picky about what we're eating. Do you think I could get picky when I was homeless?" Sam whined.

"This is different. You didn't have a choice when you were homeless, now you can eat almost whatever you want. I'm paying." Blaine argued, making Sam groan once again.

"I'm ordering desert then." the blonde pouted.

"Fine. Now pull out your phone and start looking for a place to stop at. I'm starving." Blaine commanded.

"Yes mom." Sam replied sarcastically.

* * *

"Fuck, marry, kill: Brittany, Mike and me."

"Sam, you can't ask things like that about our friends!" Blaine pointed out, offended that Sam had even tried to make him decide who he'd kill out of some of the people close to him.

"Fine, fuck, marry and kiss then." Sam decided, making Blaine sigh and silence to think about his decision.

"First of all, I'd kiss Brittany." he started.

"Obviously, you're not into chicks." Sam commented, making Blaine smack his arm.

"Then I'd fuck Mike and marry you." Blaine decided, turning to look at Sam for his reaction.

"I thought you'd want to do me instead?" Sam questioned.

"With Mike it would be a one-time thing but marriage is a process that is way more difficult. I'd get along better with you than with Mike. As much as I love Mike, I'd rather spend the time with you instead." Blaine confessed, leaving Sam silent for a moment.

"Tina would want to watch you two get it on." Sam pointed out after a while, making Blaine snort.

"I think she's past that already."

The silence and the judgmental look he received from Sam made him think it over. "Okay, maybe she would want to watch." he then admitted in defeat, making Sam grin.

"It's your turn now." Sam pointed out, giving Blaine some time to think about his choice of question."Tina, Kurt and me." Blaine asked a minute later, leaving Sam to frown as he thought about it very seriously.

"Kiss Tina, marry Kurt and fuck you." Sam answered pretty soon when he was sure about his answer.

"Care to explain?" Blaine asked, not having expected that answer.

"Tina's cool and all that but the thing between us just didn't work. Making out is all I want to do with her. Besides why would I shag her when I could do it with you? You'd like it and I bet gay sex can feel good too."

Blaine was left speechless as he looked at Sam with his mouth agape.

"Why would you marry Kurt then?" Blaine asked once he managed to get past the surprisement.

"Cause you don't have to have sex when you get married and we could just divorce afterwards. Kurt would at least be a clean husband who would make good and healthy food." Sam explained as if it was the simplest thing in the world.

"Do you think Kurt would want to watch us?" Blaine asked, blushing when he thought about the scenario. It was actually pretty hot.

"I'd let him join in if that would make you feel better." Sam confessed, making Blaine blush even harder. "Gay threesomes have to be awesome. Anyone can do anyone unlike with two chicks and a guy. Then it's just five holes and a dick and usually the dick isn't going to the assholes."

"You're a strange guy, Sam Evans." Blaine muttered, making Sam laugh out loud.

* * *

"Watch out!"

Blaine didn't even have enough time to stop before the car was already driving over something, bumping in a way that definitely didn't feel right. They both let out a yelp before Blaine stopped the car as fast as he could, pulling it on the side of the road as he did so.

Sam was out of the car quickly and running back to where there was a lump laying on the road. From where they were standing it didn't look like it was moving but Sam needed to be sure. Blaine was after him pretty fast, almost tripping on his way to the thing on the ground.

When they got close they were able to recognize the lump as an animal and taking a closer look they identified it as a badger. "Poor little guy." Blaine whimpered, having to turn away from the sight. "I can't believe I killed it. What if it has cubs somewhere and now they're going to die too."

Sam could see Blaine was clearly freaking out and close to bursting into tears so he pulled him aside, away from the dead animal.

"Blaine, take a deep breath." he ordered strictly, glad when Blaine did what he had asked for. "This kind of stuff happens every day." Sam explained. "It wasn't your fault. It could've run into front of any car, it just happened that it was yours. It doesn't mean that you're a bad person."

Blaine wiped away a few tears from his face before nodding to himself. "It still feels bad." he whispered and Sam pulled him into a hug.

"How about I'll drive for a while so you can calm down properly?" he suggested and when he felt Blaine nod in agreement he pulled away from the hug and took Blaine's hand into his, starting to pull him back towards the car. Blaine didn't resist and just followed his friend to the car, sitting quietly on the passenger's seat.

"Lets call him Billy the depressed badger. At least he's not suffering anymore." Sam spoke to try to make the mood a bit lighter. He couldn't help but smile when it worked and a little smile appeared on Blaine's face.

To keep making Blaine smile Sam decided to keep up the chat. "And in heaven Billy's meeting Dilly the badger who was his best friend before hunters shot him. They're finally reunited. And when they meet each other Billy's gonna be like" Sam prepared himself for doing an impression of Billy the badger. When he decided on a higher pitched voice he continued: "Thank god for that driver's lazy braking skills. He just drove right over me like I hoped. No suffering."

Blaine let out a little giggle at that and Sam decided to still keep going. Now switching to a lower voice he imitated Dilly. "Well done bro. In here we get to eat as many human burgers as possible and we're also allowed to" Sam stopped for a second to cough out loud "smoke cigarettes. Here, take one, Billy. You won't get cancer even if you smoke."

Blaine was laughing hard by the time Sam finished and when Sam pretended to offer him a cigarette he took it with a thank you, grinning widely.

"Thanks, Sam." he whispered and Sam just gave him a thumbs up before focusing on the road ahead of them.

* * *

They were an hour away from destination when Sam pulled over and shut the engine.

"Sam, why are we stopping?" Blaine asked, frowning when he saw the look on Sam's face. He was deep in thought before he turned to look at Blaine.

"When we get there it's kind of like a start of something new." Sam pointed out and Blaine nodded in agreement, staying silent so Sam could continue.

"It's the start of you and Kurt as fiancés and you're kind of officially done crushing on me when that happens." Sam explained, slumping on his seat.

"Where are you going with this?" Blaine asked, not understanding what Sam's point was.

"We should make out." Sam stated, completely surprising Blaine with his suggestion. "Because this is the part of your life when you were crushing on me and soon it's going to be Kurt again and I think you should have good memories about this time of your life."

"First of all, that would be cheating." Blaine spoke up after a few seconds of silence. "And second, you're not into guys and I'm not going to do anything you actually don't want to do. Don't do it just for me."

Sam turned to look out of the window and sighed in disappointment. "It's not just for you." he mumbled. Blaine nearly missed it and for several long seconds he just stared at the back of Sam's head, wondering what was going on in his friend's mind.

"I'll do this if Kurt says it's okay."

Sam turned around to look at Blaine with a huge grin on his face as he started pulling his phone out of his pocket. He scrolled through his contacts fast before dialing Kurt's number, putting it on speaker as soon as he could.

After a few seconds Kurt picked up, not giving the two enough time to speak up yet. "Are you here? Is the homeless man on the street trying to touch you in weird places because if he is, just pretend to throw money across the street and he'll try to fetch it."

Blaine couldn't help but let out a little laugh at that before replying. "No, we're not there yet. We just had a question for you." he explained.

"Go on." Kurt replied from the other end of the call and Sam spoke up this time.

"Do you mind if I make out with your fiancé?" he blurted out and was met with silence from the other end.

"Kurt if you say no we're not doing anything. It's just a… uh… an experiment." Blaine explained, shifting on his seat awkwardly.

"As long as you're not running away with Sam afterwards, I'm fine with it." Kurt agreed after thinking for a few seconds and Sam let out a little victory cheer.

"Call me when you're here and we'll help you carry your stuff up the stairs." Kurt said before he hung up, leaving the two friends to keep going on with it.

Blaine had turned to look out of the window, fiddling with the hem of his shirt nervously. Sam couldn't help but think that it was the most adorable sight he had ever seen and he barely had the strength to keep his hands to himself.

After a few minutes of Blaine silently staring out of the window and Sam staring at him, Blaine finally turned to look at Sam and took a deep breath. "Lets do this." he said quietly.

The moment their lips touched it was as if they couldn't stop. What started off as something innocent was turning into a proper make out session, tongue involved. Sam's hands were on Blaine's sides while Blaine made sure that Sam's face was close to his by keeping his hands on his neck.

After a few minutes they pulled apart, both of them just staring at each other as they panted.

And then there were more wandering hands and heated kisses. Blaine was pretty sure that Sam was the best kisser in the entire world. The moment they stopped was when someone knocked on their window, shouting something very angrily in an unknown language.

After the lady who had interrupted them walked away they were left in silence before Blaine spoke up. "Well, that was intense."

"We'll totally have to do this again sometime." Sam stated, adjusting his half hard dick through the material of his pants.

"You're going to have to ask Kurt about that." Blaine replied, his voice coming out a bit shaky as he crossed his legs. Sam didn't reply anything to Blaine's statement; he just started the car and kept driving ahead.

* * *

It was getting darker and darker and the by the time they finally parked the car near their friends' apartment in Bushwick and called them to help with the boxes it was already as dark as it would get.

After Blaine put his phone back into his pocket and they waited for their friends, they turned to look at each other one more time.

"You don't have to go back to Kurt." Sam whispered and Blaine nodded in agreement.

"Just give me some time to process this." Blaine asked, letting out a relieved sigh when Sam nodded and pulled him into a hug.

"Just promise me you won't go back to him just because you feel like you have to."You're better than that, dude."

"I know."

They only stopped hugging when their friends arrived and Blaine was quick to put up his polite act. He kissed Kurt hello and hugged everyone else before opening the trunk and handing the lightest boxes to their friends. He smiled at Sam when they started carrying them to the direction of the apartment and grabbed the heavier ones for them.

"I'll think about it." Blaine whispered to Sam and both of them grinned widely as they locked the car and started running after their friends with the boxes.


End file.
